Summer's Lullaby
by kiradayo
Summary: hanyalah sebuah musik pengantar tidur yang melantun di musim panas. tetapi kau tidak tahu siapa yang memainkannya, dan kepada siapa itu dimainkan /c/ khiikikurohoshi


Vocaloid © Crypton Corp.

* * *

><p><em><span>Summer's Lullaby<span>_

© khiikikurohoshi

―

_21 July 20xx_

Gerakan jemarinya terhenti. Terbuka di atas tuts piano tua yang berbahan dasar pohon kayu eboni. Napasnya mendesah dengan pahit. Keringat menetes dari pelipisnya, menggantung pada sudut dagu, lalu meluncur mengikuti suruhan grafitasi. Musim panas memang sangat melelahkan.

Namun, bagi wanita yang sudah berusia 20 tahun ini, musim panas adalah musim penuh kenangan.

Kagamine Rin, sebut saja begitu. Wanita ini adalah seorang mahasiswi di universitas musik ternama, serta-merta seorang guru musik di suatu SMU swasta yang tersohor sampai ke Negara lain.

Kesuksesan dan keberhasilannya tidak sampai di sana. Sudah pulalah ia dilamar oleh seorang dosen hebat yang juga merupakan seorang pianis terkenal. Dan terakhir, di usianya yang masih sangat muda, ia sudah sukses menjadi seorang pianis profesional, juga seorang komponis yang tidak bisa disebut amatir lagi.

Dan semua keberhasilannya itu, benar-benar murni akan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi lantas, kenapa wanita ini, Kagamine Rin, tetap menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam? Tetap duduk di hadapan sebuah piano sambil mengerutkan kening? Tetap memasang wajah pilu dan penuh kesengsaraan? Dan tetap menelan ludah dengan susah payah?

Jawabannya mudah. Itu karena dia seorang pengecut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wanita ini, Rin, menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dengan perlahan. Sepasang manik matanya yang berwarna _aqua _menatap sebuah koper menganga yang kosong. Baju-bajunya terhambur di sebelah koper itu.

Klatak!

Bangkit dari tempatnya, Rin melangkah dan duduk di sudut tempat tidur yang beralaskan seprai polos dengan warna jingga.

Ah, apakah belum dibilang bahwa Rin sedang berada di dalam kamarnya?

―

_23 July 20xx_

Cuurr…

Rin menuang kopi hitam yang baru selesai dia seduh ke dalam mug hijau dengan tulisan _'let bygone's, be bygone's'_. Dia membawa _dua _mug itu ke meja makan, menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana sembari meniup permukaan mugnya.

"Hey, hey, bisakah kau bercerita sedikit soal dirimu?"

Rin membelakkan matanya sesaat setelah ia menyesap kopinya. Kepalanya terangkat dan melihat _seorang _pria yang memiliki paras seperti dirinya. Bukan berarti sama, hanya mirip. Bisa dibilang, dia seperti sosok _laki-laki _dari seorang Kagamine Rin.

Sambil menaruh mugnya di atas meja, Rin menopang dagu.

"Namaku Kagamine Rin, aku perempuan biasa berusia 20 tahun. Puas?" Rin menjawab dengan ogah. Jujur saja begitu.

"Hey, aku serius. Aku tahu namamu Rin dan kau perempuan dan kau berusia 20 tahun. Aku ingin tahu yang lain! Ini sudah hari kedua aku dirumahmu tapi aku belum tahu apapun soal dirimu! Ayolah, beri tahu aku lebih jauh!" _dia _mendesak sambil menyelipkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam pemegang mug.

Rin mendengus sambil menatap ke arah lain. Mengingat-ngingat bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dan membiarkan _orang itu _untuk _tinggal _di rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kejadiannya dua hari yang lalu. Seusai Rin bermain piano. Dia duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Tanpa sadar dirinya terlelap. Ketika tersadar, dirinya 'menangkap' siluet seorang lelaki di dinding. Awalnya, Rin hanya menyangka dirinya masih bermimpi. Namun, setelah mendengar 'suara' dan 'cerita' dari siluet tersebut, tahulah Rin bahwa dia tidak bermimpi dan siluet tersebut adalah…

… hantu.

Hantu tampan yang gentayangan karena penasaran mengapa dirinya meninggal dunia.

Kenyataannya, Rin memang mampu melihat yang 'seperti itu.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"… aku… kehilangan ingatanku. Baru-baru ini. Jadi… aku tidak tahu banyak." Rin menjawab sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada daerah lain. "Selain itu… aku tidak peduli pada masa lalu. Kagamine-_san, _sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari rumah ini. Sebab aku berniat untuk pindah." Rin menarik diri dari kursinya. Mug yang masih penuh oleh kopi ia biarkan dingin begitu saja.

"Hei, sudah kubilang jangan panggil namaku dengan marga! Karena marga kita sama, jadi susah, 'kan, nantinya?" _dia _protes. Sementara sang pemilik rumah tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tidak suka sok akrab dengan orang lain. Tepatnya, dia _benci _itu.

"Persetan dengan itu. Sekarang keluarlah dari rumahku. Aku ingin mengepak barang." Ucapan tajam terlontar dari mulut Rin. Tapi lagaknya, dia tidak peduli sama sekali. Inilah Kagamine Rin. Sejak _kecelakaan _yang menimpa dirinya dua hari lalu, ingatannya seolah-olah pudar dengan sendirinya. Bukan pudar, tapi menghilang, tepatnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin pindah?"

Rin menghentikan langkahnya, menatap _si hantu _dengan jengkel. "Tutup mulutmu, Kagamine Len-_san_. Aku tidak ingin adu mulut denganmu. Pergilah jauh-jauh! Kau menjengkelkan! Aku benci… padamu!"

**BLAM!**

Rin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan menggertak.

Di dalam hati, dia merasakan penyesalan bertubi yang menumbuk-numbuk ulu hatinya. Mengapa harus ada _hantu _yang ingin mengikut campuri urusannya? Yang diinginkan Rin hanya satu. Yaitu bebas tanpa tekanan. Persetan dengan piano dan semua prestasi. Kebebasan jauh lebih penting dari itu semua.

Dengan tubuh yang semakin terperosok, Rin merasakan matanya panas, bahkan berair.

―

_24 July 20xx_

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang sangat disukai tiap orang. Tak terkecuali Rin. Hanya hari Minggulah ia bisa bebas. Melupakan pekerjaan dan semua yang dibenci dengan jalan-jalan santai di taman berhiaskan kelopak bunga dan dilatar belakangi langit cerah tiada tara.

Inginnya Rin merasakan hal itu tiap hari. Mustahil, 'kan?

Pikiran Rin terpecah tatkala melihat siluet di sudut kamarnya. _Siapa_ lagi?

"Ngapain kamu masih di sini? Sudah kubilang… kau harus per—" "Tolong diamlah sebentar. Aku punya permintaan…"

Kagamine Len, si hantu yang tampan itu menatap Rin dengan tatapan memelas. Melihat tatapan itu, Rin jadi tidak tega. Pasti ada sesuatu, begitulah pikir Rin.

"Apa itu?" Rin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil _cardigan _kuning dan menutup tubuhnya yang hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana jins pendek. "Kuharap itu tidak merepotkan."

Len menatap Rin dengan wajah cerahnya. Melihat itu, Rin segera memalingkan wajahnya. "Tolong… mainkanlah pianomu dengan lagu yang waktu itu…"

"Hah?" jelas Rin heran. Sebab Len tidak mengucapkan permintaannya secara spesifik.

"Iya! Lagu yang waktu itu! Kau ingat ketika pertamakali aku muncul di kamarmu? Kurasa… tubuhku tertarik karena pengaruh suara pianomu itu. Mungkin." Len menjelaskan sambil mengacungkan jemari telunjuknya.

"Hmm… aku ingat… lagu itu… kemarilah." Rin berbalik, bergerak menuju pianonya yang terletak di sudut kamar dekat lemari baju. Len segera _berjalan _mengikuti langkah Rin. Atau tepatnya, dia _melayang_.

Rin mengangkat penutup tuts piano. Menatap tiap tuts dengan tatapan sinis. "Piano ini… adalah buatan tangan kakekku. Tempo suara dan melodi yang keluar dari tiap tuts yang kutekan benar-benar mencerminkan ciri khasnya yang ceria, berwibawa dan lemah lembut, tapi juga tegas…" Rin menghela napas sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Len…" Rin memanggil nama Len. Untuk pertamakalinya.

"… e-eh?"

"Tolong dengarkan… secara baik-baik, oke?"

Len membelakkan matanya. Merasa heran sekaligus kaget. Tapi sebelum ia ingin bertanya, jemari Rin terlanjur menari di atas tuts piano. Menghempaskan aura kelam sebelumnya, mengantarkan aura baru yang lebih ceria juga menegangkan. Sekarang Len tahu lagu apa yang dia dengar sekarang dan sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kenyataannya, lagu yang dibawakan Rin ini adalah lagu sedih yang amat sangat sedih. Tapi berbeda bila Rin yang membawakannya. Dia memang bukan seorang komponis amatir. Lagu sedih ini dia aransemen menjadi lagu ceria yang menyenangkan. Tapi sekilas… amat sangat sekilas…

Len mendengar adanya gores kesedihan, kesepian, penyesalan juga ketakutan dari nada lagu ini.

"Mungkinkah…" Len angkat suara setelah lama dirinya terhanyut dalam kemegahan panggung seorang pianis berbakat dengan jemari-jemari emasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_21 July 20xx_

Seorang pria bersembunyi di salah satu gang sempit pemisah antara satu bangunan dan bangunan lainnya. Dirinya terus menatap sosok wanita yang sedang menunggu lampu penyeberangan berubah menjadi warna hijau. Di sebelah wanita itu ada seorang anak berseragam SMU yang rambutnya berwarna magenta dan diikat dua seperti _drill._

Wanita berseragam seperti guru itu terlihat tengah bercakap santai dengan siswi SMU itu.

Wajah si pria langsung merona tatkala melihat senyum tulus dari sang wanita.

Lampu sudah berubah hijau. Si wanita dan siswi SMU itu mulai melangkah untuk menyeberangi jalan, tapi sebuah truk yang kelihatan hilang kendali tetap berniat menerobos lampu merah. Jikalau si pria tidak berada di sana, mungkinlah nyawa si wanita yang raib oleh kesialan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

… ting.

Tes.

Air mata menetes bersamaan dengan dentingan terakhir dari piano. Isakan tangis pun menyusul. Hal itu jelaslah membuat Len tersentak.

"Maaf… maafkan aku… gara-gara aku… kau jadi… hiks! … menggantikan diriku…! Uhh…! Maafkan aku! Hiks!" Rin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Percaya atau tidak, telapak tangan itu pasti akan penuh oleh air mata nantinya.

Len, yang merupakan inti dari semua rasa kegundahan Rin menelan ludah. Ingin dia menepuk kepala atau merangkul pundak atau menghapus air mata atau pula memeluk tubuh Rin, tapi apa daya, dirinya tidak lebih dari sebuah bayangan. Tak dapat menyentuh, tak dapat disentuh, dan bahkan tak semua dapat melihatnya.

"Khh…" Len menarik tangannya kembali. Dia merasa sebagai seorang yang gagal. Merasa sebagai seorang yang tolol. Lebih tolol dari orang tolol manapun. Membuat orang yang kita suka menangis itu merupakan hal yang sangat tabu, 'kan?

"Rin, aku—" "Maaf aku bohong padamu soal aku yang terkena amnesia." Rin menyela sambil menghapus sisa air matanya.

Len tertegun, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum simpul dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya."

"Maaf aku kejam padamu."

"Iya."

"Maaf aku selalu cuek denganmu."

"Iya."

"Maaf aku langsung lari saat itu."

"Iya."

"Maaf aku selalu membuatmu susah."

"Iya."

"Maaf aku… aku... aku suka padamu."

"… eh?"

"Maaf aku… baru mengatakannya sekarang. Aku pasti membuatmu tambah susah, 'kan? Ukh… sekarang kamu pasti tambah tidak bisa kembali _pulang. _Aku memang selalu merepotkanmu. Aku memang selalu bertindak bodoh jika itu berhubungan denganmu. Aku payah, sangat pengecut. Saat melihatmu di jalanan waktu itu, rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Padahal aku sangat suka padamu! Tapi kenapa aku… uhh… kenapa aku selalu ingin mencuri perhatian padamu? Khh…"

Len tertegun tatkala mendengar semua isi hati dari seorang pianis profesional. Ini tentu diluar dugaannya.

"Aku… aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini. Ketika pertamakali aku melihatmu, aku selalu, selalu, selalu mengagumimu. Mulai dari dirimu, hingga simponi yang kau pancarkan ketika bermain musik… semua aku kagumi. Tapi entah sejak kapan… semua rasa kagum itu… berevolusi menjadi rasa suka yang seharusnya tidak pernah aku rasakan!"

Len membolakkan mata. Merasakan kehangatan Rin yang _memeluk _tubuhnya memang bukan sebuah adegan yang biasa.

"Ke, kenapa kau…"

"Maaf, Len… tapi aku… suka padamu…!"

Kedua tangan terulur tanpa suruhan. Membelai tiap helai rambut panjang yang sejak lama ingin ia sentuh. Inilah saat-saat yang ia tunggu sejak lama. Jikalau dikatakan pengecut, bukan hanya Rin yang merupakan seorang pengecut. Dia, Len, juga adalah orang yang seperti itu.

Berani menatap dari kejauhan, hanya mengagumi bakat dari dalam kandang. Membuntuti bak stalker tiap kali melihatnya di tengah jalan, atau bahkan _memang _ingin membuntutinya sejak awal. Suka tapi tak mampu. Sekarang penyesalan hampalah yang memburu. Kasihan…

"Aku juga suka denganmu. Dengan bakatmu. Dengan semua yang ada di dalam dirimu. Terimakasih, Rin… terimakasih…"

Rengkuhan semakin erat. Lambat laun perasaan suka semakin terasa berat. Tumpah sudah dalam satu ciuman. Tangan saling bertaut mesra, memberi kenangan indah bagi kedua insan. Belaian lembut menyisir tiap helai rambut, memberikan perasaan nyaman tanpa kabut.

"Mainkanlah lagu itu lagi untukku. Sampai akhir hayatmu… sampai kau lupa padaku." Len berkata seusai ciumannya berakhir. Kedua tangannya ia tautkan pada tangan milik Rin.

"Pasti." Rin menjawab sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Lagu itu… lagu pengantar tidur yang sangat aku suka. Lagu yang akhirnya membuatku ingin terus terlelap. Makanya… teruslah mainkan agar aku bisa memimpikan dirimu…"

"Pasti."

"Dan, Rin, menikahlah cepat, ya. Aku ingin melihat bakat anak-anakmu."

"Khh… ya, pasti."

"Kau itu cinta pertamaku. Jadi… terimakasih. Aku pasti akan terus mengawasimu."

"Eh… pasti…?"

"Yap, pasti! Hm mmm… sampai ketemu lagi… Rin…" Len menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Rin.

"Ya… pasti..."

Tes.

Tetesan air mata terakhir mengiringi hilangnya tubuh seorang hantu tampan. Hilangnya tubuh seorang cinta pertama. Hilangnya semua kegundahan.

Rin membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar, menerawang langit sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah menuju piano. "Aku akan… memainkan lagu ini ketika aku merindukanmu, Len… selamat jalan…"

―

Musim panas awal aku menyukaimu, di musim panas pulalah aku kehilanganmu. Keping kenangan ini akan kusimpan dan kujaga baik-baik. Sebab aku akan datang untuk bertemu denganmu. Sekali lagi…

* * *

><p><em>Summer's Lullaby End._

_© 2011_

* * *

><p><strong>Somehow, it's dedicated for Fanfiction Contest<strong>_ (c) _**Fanfiction Paradise**_  
><em>


End file.
